Punishment
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Sequel to 'Getting rid of frustration'. The Cullens come back from hunting. Edward is not happy.  Enjoy!


**Bella POV**

I arrived at our room and left the bathroom when he arrived, I put a dress, sat on the bed and waited for him to enter. Heard him asking that Jacob took Nessie away from home because he needed to talk to me. Not good. I heard the footsteps of my beloved daughter disappearing into the woods with Jake, and Edward up the stairs. I was more nervous and he was taking longer than it should to get to the room.

**Edward POV**

I had my eye on Nessie when the eyes of Alice went out of focus, and I realized she was having a vision. After the Volturi, everything was more relaxed without sadistic vampires behind my family. But the vision of Alice caught my attention because it was Bella, with Emmett. So far so good, only that the two were going to the bedroom, it never was a good idea when my brother was involved. After a while in front of the computer, they began kissing and she was sitting on his lap. And that does not stop there.

Alice's eyes returned to focus, end of the future. I grabbed my cell phone in a second after her stare at me. My breathing was heavy, although I do not need it, as I hoped Emmett answered. Once I heard his voice, my anger grew.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, my voice echoing through the forest, making five pairs of eyes stared at me, looking at me aghast. Alice and Jasper already saw me, ready to catch me if I wanted to rush back home and kill Emmett. "You better stop right now, or better yet do not even start what I know you were to start, and no use telling me I do not know what I'm talking about, because Alice had a vision and that means I also seen. Then or you stop thinking about it, or I swear I'll run up there to smash you and burn the pieces. "(n \ a: good thing he does not need to breathe) I finally stopped talking when I heard him screaming my name.

"_No use come running, Alice saw already, didn't she?_"I just grunted, it was so difficult to stop the visions of Alice, and faster than I was, would not arrive in time to stop them."_I'm not forcing anything, and I'm sure you'll be very happy afterwards._"

I breathed deeply, waited a few seconds and answered. "Emmett, if anything happens to her, you know very well what will happen to you." I heard Alice giggle and turned to look at her, she simply turned to face Jasper. "_No worries__ Eddie, I know what I'm doing, thank me later._"He answered and hung up.

"Why do you want to kill my man?" I heard Rosalie's voice behind me, I turned slowly despite my anger and I started staring for some time without knowing what to answer. "_Whatever it is, is better let Emmett tell._"Esme answered my silently questioning.

"He wants to play a trick on Bella." I replied. I think not convincing, but she missed out and started singing 'Beutiful liar' from Beyoncé, it made it clear she did not believe me, but I was intrigued, did she knew what Emmett was doing?

We hunt for more two hours before deciding that my mood was not collaborating with the family moment we were trying to have. Alice and Jasper were in the front, my sister talking on the phone, warning that we were going home, it was for them to stop what they were doing. Not because of me of course, but Rosalie and the others.

We arrived near the mansion and I didn't took the time to stop, going straight to my house, I knew that Bella was back there. I felt Nessie and Jake right behind. We stopped in front of the door and I turned to them.

"Jacob, why don't you take Nessie for a walk, I need to talk to Bella, and I think it will take a while." I asked with a serious expression. He looked from me to Renesmee and her to me, before pulling her by the hand. "_Talk? If you say._" It was the last thought that I heard of him before I concentrate on breathing coming from upstairs, precisely from my room.

I walked slowly into the house, and climbed the stairs even slower, too slow even for a human. I was wondering what to say, how to act, if I should show my anger or not, but then I remembered that in a way I let that happen, I kind of allowed that the two got together. I heard her holding her breath when I stopped walking, took a deep breath and entered the room.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped on the top of her legs, staring at the ground. I was in the same place waiting for her to raise her face and face me. It took longer than I thought possible, but still she said nothing. We stood there staring at each other for some time, until I could not take anymore and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you had fun with him?" She did not seem surprised by my question, yet she was still silent, watching me, as if with the look she could make me forget. She appeared to be remorseful, but I think it was just a facade. "You will not answer me? Bella, please, I already know what happened between you and Emmett, I just want you to be honest with me and answer my questions."

"Questions?" She really thought I would leave it at that? That it was just she admitted that she had hook up with him and would be everything okay again?

"Yes Bella, questions, plural. And I'm still waiting the answer of the first one." Finally unsticking my feet off the floor, I went to sit beside her. I took one of her hands between mine and quietly asked her to look at me.

"Yes, I had fun." She replied, trying to turn away, but I held her chin to prevent that.

"Why did you do this?" I must say that is a tricky question, because I knew I only wanted her to say aloud.

"I don't know Edward." She lowered her eyes, as if it were to stop me from realizing that she was lying.

"Bella, the last thing I want is that you feel you have to lie to me. I'm not angry at you for what happened, I died of jealousy when I saw the vision of Alice, but I did not try to stop you two . I just want to understand why you did it. Please Bella. "

She breathed deeply, as if taking courage and answered. "I love you Edward, you know that, but ... the sex is always the same, I was getting bored, and Emmett, he ..."

"He what Bella? He excites you more than me? He touches you in places I don't ? What does he do that I don't? Tell me Bella." I realized that I was standing beside the bed, and was screaming. I never yell at her.

"He just makes me feel like a woman Edward, this is what you wanted to hear? That my husband can not satisfy me sexually?" She was yelling too and what she said hurt. If she had said that she felt attracted to him alright, but I don't satisfy her, was the worst thing she could have told me.

I froze, without any reaction. With the corner of my eye, I saw that she was walking towards the door, and before she could leave I pull her arm and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened surprise. I was also surprised at myself.

"I should punish you for what you did." I said, my mouth right next to hers, I held her two hands with only one of my above her head. Running my nose gently on her face, until it reach her neck. I felt her holding her breath when I kissed her behind the ear, she was enjoying it and it was not quite what I wanted.

I left her and saw the confusion in her eyes. I gave a half smile and pressed her a little harder against the wall, I almost lost the focus when she moaned. I tried my best to control me, and I distance myself from her.

"I didn't know I needed permission to do what I wanted." She said a little breathless.

"I knew I should establish certain rules. I thought you'd have the good sense to talk to me before making that kind of thing."

"Edward I'm sorry if I get carried away by the moment, if I liked how he made me feel. But I couldn't just stop, call you saying: _hi my love, I'm sitting on Emmett's lap and I'm going to have sex with him, hope this is okay for you._"I didn't know what to answer, so I froze, staring at her, not moving a muscle. I wish I could hear what she was thinking."Are your questions over? I really want to go see Nessie."

"Is he better than me?" What kind of question is that? I want to know if my brother is better than me in bed? She looked at me, frowning, as if to ask me if I was crazy.

"He is no better Edward, just different." She replied without changing expression.

"Different how?" I could not shut up, I was out of control.

"I don't think this question must be answered."

"If I asked is because I want to know. Bella please." I was showing a calm that I sure didn't have. She took a deep breath and decided to respond.

"Ok, I didn't want to say but you asked. He is not afraid to touch me, make me feel what he is feeling. You are very kind, still think you can hurt me if you yield to your desires. He is not like that."

I was dumb, what could I say at a time like this? This is not the kind of thing you learn over time, and I've already got plenty of time. It took me long enough to calm down and finally answered.

"You do not leave my side until I say so."

"What?" She was really surprised with what I said.

"I can not read your mind, but I can read Emmett's, and when I went through the house, he just thought that he couldn't wait for the next opportunity for you two to be together, then you can be sure Isabella, I will not take my eyes off you. "

She said nothing, left the bedroom and went to the living-room, I could hear hear snorting. But what could I do? I was dying of jealousy of Emmett and wanted to avoid to the maximum that they would be alone.

**Bella POV**

Why does Edward have to be so ... urgh? I know I should not have let happen, but dammit, it's Emmett, I always found him beautiful, but I was wrong, he's gorgeous, he's hot. And let's be honest, good in bed. Wow, I shudder at the memory.

I was in the living'room, trying not to think about our conversation, but it was impossible, I was very angry with Edward. He was not going to leave me alone for a minute, and I knew it would not be a minute.

I heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. Alice was standing in the doorway, watching me with a smile, but seemed very happy. I turned my face and felt her sitting beside me, hugging me.

"You know he's not so wrong, right?" She said, while I rested my head on her shoulder. I was not surprised that she already knew.

"I know Alice, but not a minute? Isn't there a bit too much?"

"Maybe it would be if I could trust you two." Edward's voice came from upstairs.

"I think you're starting to overdo Edward, I never gave you any reason not to trust me." I had already gotten up and was halfway to the stairs when he appeared in front of me.

"Besides the fact that you slept with my brother." Okay, besides. My expression said it all, he was right, I had slept with Emmett, but that was no reason not to trust me, was it? "See? You know I'm right, you don't even have what to answer, Bella. I need time to be able to trust you again."

"Edward ..."

"No Bella, nothing you say will make me change my mind, and Alice, don't even ask , she does not leave here without me. You can stay here if you want, but she's not going anywhere." And with that he left.

"Bella, do not do that." Alice and her visions. "He loves you and is jealous, don't do anything or say anything that you will regret later. And believe you will." I needed to talk to Alice, she was my best friend and my sister, I knew I could count on her.

"I know I'm wrong, but ... Emmett is ..." I could not find words to describe the situation. I heard the growl of Edward and stopped talking.

"I'd better leave that conversation for later. I'll find Jasper."

"Goodbye Alice." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I can't say how long I stayed in one place, without moving, gazing into nothingness. Just realized that it was dawning when I felt Nessie's head lying in my lap.

"Mommy?" She put her hand on my face, showing me Edward sitting in a chair in the room, looking sad.

"It's complicated honey. Mom explains later, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, I started to mess around with her hair, and then got distracted again.

"Bella? Bella?" I looked scared to Edward, who was standing in front of me, kneeling.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked in a whisper, without realizing that were just the two of us in the house.

"You were out of tune, just wanted to make sure that you would hear me." He put his hand on my face and went down to my arm.

"Where's Nessie?" I finally noticed that she was no longer there.

"She went out with Jacob two days ago." He looked worried. "You okay?"

"Two days?" I've been here two days? " He nodded, sitting beside me.

"Yeah, I tried to call you sometimes, but you gave me no attention, so I gave up, but I was worried. Your eyes are darkening, I imagine you are thirsty."

"I'm still upset, Edward." I said without looking at him, knowing that his presence affected me.

"I'm also love, but we must overcome this. Together. I'm sorry if I yelled at you, but I didn't know what else to do, just thinking ..." He declined to continue the sentence, and I thanked him mentally for it.

"I'm sorry too. I was wrong, I know. Can we go hunting together? I'm starving. " He chuckled with my statement and stood up, pulling me towards him and giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

Two weeks, it's been two weeks since the incident and Edward doesn't touch me, this is frustrating. I know he wanted to punish me somehow, but this is getting ridiculous.

I can barely get close to my own family, not to mention Jasper, the poor man must be suffering with so much lust around him. It seems that Rosalie is giving Emmett the same treatment I'm receiving. Then they don't want us to do anything. How? But worst of all, is to listen to Jasper and Alice, bringing on upstairs.

When I was tired of hearing it, I got up to go home, but was prevented by Esme, who would say, the sweet and lovely Esme seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Why don't we play something? It's gonna be good, it has been so long since we got together, the whole family. Nessie and Jacob must be arriving." She said making me turn around and go back to the living-room.

I went to sit next to Edward, but Rosalie sat first, forcing me to sit next to her. She also seemed to be enjoying the situation. How could she I don't know, after all she was the most sexually active of the house.

I snorted remembering that the day before, I was in my room, trying to fix my sexual tension, when Alice entered the room calling me to go shopping. I guarantee that shopping was the last thing going through my head at that hour. I just wanted to take justice with my own hands, as Edward did not help me.

I rested my arms on my legs and put my face in my hands, listening Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward discussing what would be the family game. I raised my face when I felt the presence of another person in the room but soon I regretted to see that it was Emmett. He turned and was about to go back to where he was before, when Alice and Jasper came in, holding hands, and dragged him near Carlisle, away from me.

Does everyone thought I was going to attack him or vice versa? I know I'm more excited than anything, but I will not do stupid things again. Even if he is a delight, those perfect muscles, the experienced lips, the big hands ...

"Bella, do you help me get the game?" Jasper asked me. I got up right way, knowing why he called me. But he said nothing, just shook his head at me disapprovingly my thoughts.

"Sorry." I murmured to him. Picking up several games and leading to the room. When we returned, Edward and Alice were having a mute conversation, I hated when they did that, but stopped once they saw us.

"So, as soon as Nessie and Jacob arrive we can begin to play." Carlisle was excited about it. His and Esme's excitement was almost palpable. I could not be more upset and more excited. Especially since the Jasper was sitting next to Alice, these two were like two rabbits, and the desire between the two was being sent as waves to everyone in the room. I was already squirming in my seat next to Rosalie. Without thinking I looked at Emmett, I swear I was very innocent, he was in my field of vision, I was not thinking about anything at the moment, only the desire to satisfy me. Anyway.

"Jasper, don't make it harder." Came the loud voice of Emmett. And soon after Rosalie's growl in my direction. I looked at her a little scared, and I had to shrink in the couch.

"Rosalie". Carlisle, always the voice of reason. "Don't you think this is getting a little ridiculous?" He asked Edward, but without taking his eyes off the blonde, who still stared at me.

"Carlisle, please do not meddle." It was the soft answer he received.

I tried not to look at Rosalie, but I couldn't. Her eyes held me, she was angry with me, that was obvious, but I don't think she would do something. We were staring at each other for half an hour, only stopped because Nessie had arrived with Jake.

Despite all the tension between me and Rosalie, the time with the family was very good, we really enjoyed ourselves. We decided to stop because Nessie was obviously tired, then Edward took her home with me next to him of course.

We arrived home in complete silence. Jake had gone to meet with the pack, so it was just me, Edward and a sleepy Nessie. He put her in bed and went to the room without saying a word. What did I do this time? The was not my fault this time, it was Jasper's, his and his gift.

I went in slow steps to our room and he was sitting in the same chair he always is, with his nose in a book. Today he would not escape me, not really. I went straight for the bathroom, took a shower, and placed a turquoise nightdress, half-transparent, with just a little panties, I knew he loved to see me in blue, so why not help me in this situation .

Slowly I returned to the room, and stopped in front of him, waited for a few seconds he looked at me, but he kept his nose in the book, without giving me attention. I took a deep breath, asking the heavens to help me in this mission almost impossible, and called him.

"Edward ..." I gently took the book from his hands when he looked up, "can we talk?" I asked sitting on his lap, my hands crossed behind his neck, and approached my face to his.

"I don't want to talk now Bella." He said, looking me up and down.

"Good, because that's exactly what I did not want to do." And kissed him, deeply and passionately. How I missed that. His hand rested at the end of my back, pulling me closer. Too soon, we separated, he seemed to remember that stupid punishment.

"Bella, this is not what I have in mind."

"You were kissing me two seconds ago. What changed so suddenly?" I started rolling on his lap, and the harder he tried to deny it, I felt that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Bella ... please." He asked, but I no longer heard, was very focused kissing his neck, I unbuttoned his shirt, and he helped me get her out. He had not taken me off his lap, so I considered it a good sign, but I still cross my hands behind his head again.

"I know you want Edward, it's been two weeks, don't you miss me?" I asked starting to kiss his chest, my hands still secured behind his head, afraid that he would oblige me to stop.

"I miss you so much love, but I don't know if we ..." He stopped talking and moaned when I sucked one of his nipples and then the other. I uncrossed my hands and pulled his hair, forcing his head back, he finally had stopped resisting. I went back to kissing his neck, and he pulled me by the hair, sticking his lips on mine.

I moaned against his mouth, which allowed free access to his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. He pulled my hair a little longer, and began kissing and sucking my neck. My moans were getting louder, it was wonderful, I was able to feel him again. Edward was becoming more daring and I like it even more, I needed it.

"Uhm ... uhm ... Edward ... more ..." Words didn't exist in my vocabulary at that time. I just wanted to feel him.

I put my hand between us and started working on his belt, trying to work on it as quickly as possible. Took me longer than I planned, when I did, I pulled it with no patience and he laughed. He took me by the waist, threatening to raise from the chair, but I didn't allowed.

"No Edward, ... right here ... in the chair." I managed to say between moans. He was not understanding, but did not attempt to leave. Just got up a little to take the pants and underwear, and then ripped my camisole, leaving me only in panties. Then he turned to kiss me.

His member was hard and rubbed on my entrance, the panties still a barrier. I was going to get up to get it out, but he stopped me. I stopped kissing him and looked at him confused. But he did not answer with words, his fingers tore my panties, just enough for him to touch me. His eyes were black, and I loved being the cause of it.

He thrust a finger in me with strength, always staring at me, watching my reactions. I tried to keep my eyes open for as long as possible, but when I felt the third finger penetrating me, I closed them and threw my head back. I was almost cumming when he took his hands off, I whimpered frustrated.

He gripped my waist tightly, something he had never done before, and I loved it. Maybe I wouldn't need Emmett after all. Tearing up a little more of my panties, he entered me fast and hard, I groaned loudly, I tried to move but he held me, making me sit still.

He began to move his hips up, against me, making me moan louder. Edward began slowly, and then he was increasing the pace, kissed me fiercely and prevented me from groaning louder, I could end up waking Nessie. He loosened my waist, put his hand between our bodies and began to massage my clitoris, driving me to the first orgasm of the night.

Before I could recover completely, he took me off his lap and put me back, my back to him. What a delight, this was the Edward I always knew I had, but had never seen. We stayed a while in that position, I came again, and he took me to bed, straightened some pillows and laid me gently. Kissing me passionately.

He put one of my legs on his shoulder and entered me again. I came without he at least moved inside me. He stopped kissing me and stared at me, beginning to move with strength, and fast. The day was dawning when he finally came, kissing me fervently.

We lay holding each other in recovering from an unnecessary breath. He stroked my back while I was making circles with no direction in his abdomen. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I replied, getting up a little to kiss him on the lips, gently at first, but when he began to intensify, we heard Nessie calling from the door and had to stop contact. "We continue afterwards." He promised and stood up.

I can not wait.


End file.
